Extraction cleaning machines are known for deep cleaning carpets and other fabric surfaces such as upholstery. Most carpet extractors comprise a fluid delivery system, a fluid recovery system, and, optionally, an agitation system. The fluid delivery system typically comprises one or more fluid supply tanks for storing cleaning fluid, a fluid distributor for applying the cleaning fluid to the surface to be cleaned, and a fluid supply conduit for supplying the fluid from the supply tank to the fluid distributor. The fluid recovery system typically comprises a recovery tank, a suction nozzle adjacent to the surface to be cleaned and in fluid communication with the recovery tank through a working air conduit, and a vacuum source in fluid communication with the working air conduit to draw cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned through the nozzle and working air conduit into the recovery tank. The agitation system can include an agitator element for scrubbing the surface to be cleaned, an optional drive means, and selective control means. The agitation system can include a fixed or driven agitator element that can comprise a brush, pad, sponge, cloth, and the like. The agitation system can also include driving and control means including motors, turbines, belts, gears, switches, sensors, and the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237 to Kasper et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,226 to Lenkiewicz et al.
Vacuum cleaners and extractors may further include light emitting elements for illuminating spots and stains, sanitizing surfaces, and for enhancing cleaning performance. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0272120 published on Dec. 7, 2006 discloses a portable extraction cleaning device comprising a fluid delivery system, a fluid recovery system and ultraviolet light source positioned in or near the fluid supply tank, recovery tank, and suction nozzle to kill bacteria in the fluid used and recovered by the device as well as the surface to be cleaned. Also see, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/473,847 to Tran et al. and titled “Unattended Spot Cleaning with Surface Sanitization.”